


Apology

by Ditzyshine



Series: Stick Guardian [2]
Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: AVG, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditzyshine/pseuds/Ditzyshine
Summary: Things are bad between DJ and AlanThis is just a fictional portrayal, and should not be taken to be like the real Alan or DJ or James
Series: Stick Guardian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073456
Kudos: 6





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fictional portrayal, and should not be taken to be like the real Alan or DJ or James

~Blue's POV~  
I was testing out a new potion when I saw Alan walked into the room, looking frustrated at his phone. He's been here a lot more than he was before. Sometimes I wake up in the morning to find him sleeping hunched over the desk. Watching closely, I could see him droop down in disappointment before practically collapsing on his chair in front of the computer. Watching the mouse, I followed it to see where it was going. As it opened up Twitter, I could see him go to the DMs for DJ.

Alan: I am so sorry, can we please talk  
You Can No Longer Send Messages To This User

I look at the message in surprise. Did DJ block Alan? Those two were such good friends. They would talk every day, until the day the others and were recalled. Sighing, I hop down to go back to my potions when I noticed Alan absent-mindedly doodling little shapes across the animation window. Confused, I climbed up. 

Grabbing the pencil, I wrote out [Are u ok?]

~Alan's POV~  
I had tried calling Dj a dozen times as I walked into the computer room. He wouldn't answer. I kept leaving apologies for how I acted and begging for him to talk to me. Looking at the phone in frustration, I practically collapsed onto the chair. Opening up Twitter, I went to my DMs with DJ.

Alan: I am so sorry, can we please talk  
You Can No Longer Send Messages To This User

Of course, he blocked me. I know he should have heard about the court battle. It's all anyone will talk to me about anymore. I kept holing myself in my room or the computer room to avoid it all. Often the computer room to keep an eye on the sticks. Don't want to lose them ever again. Opening up the animation program, I started doodling random shapes while thinking about how I could get DJ to talk to me.

As I was doodling, I noticed Blue climbing up into the animation software. Pausing, I watched him grab the pencil and write out [Are u ok?]. Well, that is a big question. As I pondered what to say, I saw Blue write out [I thought DJ was your friend?] in addition.

[It's complicated] I typed out. Looking at Blue, I was surprised to see him run off, for some reason. Burying my head in my arms on the desk, I only looked up with a timer going off. Looking at the computer, I saw that the culprit was Second. Sitting up, I saw that all the sticks have gathered around.

[What happened between you and DJ?] I saw Victim ask. I could feel all of them stare at me, yearning for an answer. What to tell them? That I probably lost my best friend to keep them together? Nope! Never will do that!

[we had a disagreement] I slowly typed out. I watched them all look at me suspiciously. Hearing the doorbell, I left the computer room to see who was bothering me. I was thinking of ways to get them to go away as I opened the door.

"Hey, Alan!" I heard a way too cheerful voice. Gesturing for him to come in, I led him to the computer room.

"Hey, James. Why are you here again?" I watched him look at me with that stupid goofy smile. 

"Because we were gonna do an AVG reaction to the newest AVM animation! Now with Alan, DJ, and James!" I watched him get excited. I forgot about the release of the new animation. Thankfully, I finished it before the court battle.

"DJ and I had a disagreement," I started to say, looking down.

"Let me guess, still was adamant about stick figures not being alive," James said as he plugged in his phone to the computer. Out from the files, Purple jumped down. It was a surprise when I found out who Purple's animator was, but it helped the two of us connect, and for me to bring him into the AVG crew.

"Yeah," I said sheepishly. I couldn't help but feel like it was all my fault. Even though what DJ said hurt, I shouldn't have hanged up on him. I should have tried, something.

"This was during the court battle, right?" James asked in a tone I couldn't decipher. Nodding, he continued. "Did he block you?", nodding again, I could see him sigh. "I'm not gonna say you should never forgive him, but he hurt you. Whatever he said, was inexcusable. You were in a hard situation, and he made things worse. That's on him. Now, how about we do that reaction video?" Nodding, we got the set up for the video. At James's suggestion, we decided to also include the sticks reacting as well.

"What up AVG crew, I'm DJ!" James laughed as he started the video.

"Sure, you're DJ." I laughed.

"Okay, I admit it. I'm James!" James laughed off.

"And I'm Alan, and we are going to be watching, this animation I haven't named yet!"

-AVM 21-

"Wow! That was good!" James yelled.

"Okay, we should probably get onto the main topic of why DJ isn't here," I said, feeling nervous.

"Well," James prompted me to continue.

"So, I bet most of you have heard about the court battle, and what it was about. Before it, DJ and I got into a bad argument on why I was doing it, and if sticks were even sentient. It ended badly." I sighed as I finished my explanation.

"So, many of you are wondering why I even am involved. Well, time to reveal one of the biggest secrets. I created Purple! We have a good relationship. Well, that's it for today! Like and Subscribe! And please don't hate on DJ, he just doesn't understand yet!" James reached out and ended the video. I stayed there on the couch as he went ahead and edited the video, and released both videos and their respective channels.

"Hey, how much sleep have you been getting?" James asked in a worried tone. 

"I can't lose them," I mutter. I could hear James humming as he moved away. Looking over to the screen, I could see the nine of them playing Minecraft. As James returned, he pushed me into a laid-out position and draped a few blankets over me.

"Well, you can sleep down here. That way, you can keep an eye on them. I'll go get some food." James called out. As I started to drift off, I heard my phone ringing. Reaching out, I saw it was DJ. Throwing the blankets off, I answered, hopeful.

"You replaced me!" DJ screamed through the phone. Wincing, I set the phone down, I could still hear DJ screaming about how I replaced him with a marshmallow. Eventually, I felt the phone slip out of my hand, and be gently laid down. 

~Chosen's POV~  
As the phone rang, I saw the ID quickly before Alan answered. It was DJ. Those two used to be so close. I winched as I saw Alan flinch. Why would he do that. I didn't realize that DJ was yelling at Alan until James came in and took the phone away, and moved Alan into a sleeping position. He looked so fragile. Dropping down, I tell the others I would be in my room. Over the course of the next week, I realized that things the few days before the court when Alan would refuse to leave the computer at times were not the worse it could get. After prodding with James, I found out why. Alan had to choose between us and DJ, and he choose us. 

After about a month, when Alan had finally returned back to mostly normal, James left. It was a nice calm until DJ left a message. I made sure to read it before letting Alan anywhere near it.

~Alan's POV~  
I waited while Chosen went through the message DJ sent me. Ever since I broke down that day, everyone has been treating me like I was fragile. Sure, it hurt for a while. Lost my best friend. But it's been a bit over a month. As I saw Chosen give the all-clear, I rushed to see what the message was.

DJ: I am so sorry. What I have been doing to you was way out of line. I have been doing some hard research, and now I get what you and James have been trying to tell me. I want to be friends again, but I think I'm gonna relinquish my position on the AVG crew to James. 

Alan: That means a lot to me. I wish things could have gone better, but that's in the past. Of course, I forgive you. I would love for us to be friends again.


End file.
